


Thunderstorms Can Be Some Scary Shit

by Septic_Rhack_Iplier



Category: Mark Fischbach/ Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mark gets scared of thunderstorms, Thunderstorm fluff, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septic_Rhack_Iplier/pseuds/Septic_Rhack_Iplier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thunderstorm hits Los Angeles while Jack is staying with Mark, and Jack wakes up to find Mark scared and curled up like a burrito. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack to the rescue, and fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms Can Be Some Scary Shit

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is really bad, but this is my first work on ao3 so feedback from anyone who potentially reads this is agreeably appreciated! Thanks m8~ enjoy da floof

Mark shuddered as another bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating his bedroom for split seconds. The crack of thunder that followed caused him to cower deeper under his duvet. It was about three in the morning, and for the past two days Jack had come to visit him, Matt, and Ryan so they could work on cool projects together. He would have checked the weather and asked Jack to come to America a different week if he knew it was supposed to storm, but he had no clue because it hadn't rained in weeks. Mark didn't see the lighting with his eyes being screwed shut, but the louder echo of thunder that followed sounded like the sky was being ripped open, and it made his stomach curl and he let out a pitiful squeak. He worried that he might wake Jack up if he couldn't keep his fears to himself, but the irrational idea that something could go wrong like a power outage or a fire or a tree crashing down on their house kept making him feel like curling up in someone's arms.

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

Ryan and Matt went out on a trip to Santa Barbra for that day, so Mark had suggested Jack to sleep in one of their rooms to have more privacy, but Jack insisted on sleeping on the red couch in their living room. Even though he was invited here, Jack didn't want to feel like he was imposing. So he lay awake on his back, hands behind his head, and blanket half strewn about across his body as he listens to what he thinks are peaceful sounds of a thunderstorm. A small smile was on his face as he relaxed further into the couch with each sound, having been woken up initially by them storm. They got lots of rain back in Ireland, almost everyday, but thunderstorms were less common- though not rare. The sound of the sporadic bursts of heavy rain almost lulled him back to sleep, but he was shook out of his daze by a quiet almost squeal-like sound coming from up the stairs. He waited a little while in case he had just heard the sound in his mind, but after another loud jolt of thunder practically shook the house he heard the same noise, only louder. He got up with the blanket around his shoulders and quietly made his way up the stairs to investigate the whimper. He made his way down the small hallway to what he assumed was Mark's room, and saw a very dim light shine from under the door way. He softy knocked on the door and pushed it open, revealing a slightly shaking Mark who was currently curled into a ball on his mattress under a heap of blankets. 

"Mark?" 

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

After the most recent spike of thunder faded, Mark felt a tear run down his cheek as he squeezed his eyes shut tighter, drawing a thin fleece blanket tighter around his body. He tried quieting his fearful sounds, but with every new flash of lightning and crack of thunder they just grew slightly louder. His head jerked up at the sound of his name being called in an Irish accent, flinching at the sudden noise that wasn't his or the raging storm outside.

"Mark? You okay?" Jack questioned again. 

"J-Jack? What are you.." Mark trailed off and sniffled into the sheet, as Jack moved inside the room and looked around to make sure everything was okay. 

"I heard a noise come from up here, thought somethin' happened...sorry. I'll jus' go back down then." Jack rubbed the back of his neck and turned to leave, a blush spreading across his face toward the hallway he now faced. Mark debated on calling him back to have someone to talk to or not, but suddenly the light on his bedside table flickered out, along with the residue light that could be seen from the kitchen he left on for Jack. Mark involuntarily squeaked as the two were cloaking in darkness, the only light coming from the lighting flashing like a slow strobe light.

"N-no! Plea-se don't go!" Mark stuttered over the resonating thunder. 

"I... Mark, are you afraid of thunderstorms?" Jack questioned softly as he moved to sit on the edge of Mark's bed. 

"No I'm scared of your face in the dark, y-yes I have a fear of thunder you daft idiot." Mark spoke sarcastically, but shakily. Jack giggled a small bit as he looked over to Mark. He was fearfully staring out the window, the sky illuminating his face enough for Jack to read his eyes and see he was truly scared. The next clap of thunder caused Mark to all but jump into Jack's lap, wrapping his arms right around Jack's neck and buried his head in the junction of Jack's shoulder. Jack froze for a moment, before tentatively placing his hands on Mark's back and rubbing them soothingly.

"Hey, hey now Mark, it's gonna be okay. Jus' a lil storm and it'll be over sooner than yah know it." Mark tried to focus on Jack's voice to block out the thunder, but still shuddered when more lightning broke violently in the clouds, the lessened time between the light and the sound signified that storm was barreling closer. " Yah know, back in Ireland, t'e most amazing and vivid rainbows come out after a storm like t'is one... Once one showed up right outside my complex and everyone was starin'. Think about how the rainbow after t'is 'll look tomorrow mornin', huh? I bet it'll be gorgeous." Jack refrained himself from saying 'Just like you' but couldn't place why he wanted to say it in the first place. He started trailing off about more stories about his time in Ireland and the beautiful scenery there, anything to try and take Mark's mind off the storm. Jack coaxed them to lie down, putting off the thought of how weird it's gonna be in the morning when they wake up, but eventually they laid down on the bed in a comfortable position, Jack stroking a hand through Mark's fluffy red hair. He felt Mark's breathing even out with the hand laid across his back, and deemed he could stop talking if Mark was asleep. The hands that switched to wrap around his torso loosened their grip and Mark drifted off, the storm now forgotten in his mind. Soon after he stopped talking, Jack managed to fall into sleep as well, his hand still possessively splayed across Mark's shoulder blades. 

Whether or not Jack woke up to sunshine through the window and Mark spooning him like he thought Jack was a bid teddy bear was no bid deal. Also whether or not Jack may or may not have kissed the top of Mark's hair before he drifted off again was also irrelevant.

Septiplier away


End file.
